The Hunter of Demons
by scarline463
Summary: This is a story about a demon hunter and how she becomes one. I love demon hunters and decided to write a story about one. This is not my first world of Warcraft story but it is my first demon hunter story. I hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

Felca looked at the sun in the distance. She was sitting on a roof in orgrimmar watching the sun set. Her family was safe, and away from harm. Could a blood elf be this happy? A child climbed onto the roof.

"Mommy, what's for dinner?"

"I was going to steal a boar, don't worry, mommy won't get caught this time. Go back to bed Ysera."

"Mommy?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"Why did you name me Ysera?"

"It's a very important name. A powerful woman owns that name, I fought along side her when I was younger. She's a dragon." Ysera jumped up and down.

"Cool! Now I can't sleep." Felca laughed.

"Go wait on your bed. I'll go get dinner." Felca stood up and helped the five year old off the roof. Felca wandered the grounds until she reached a cage of boars. A small boar walked up to her. She hated doing this, but one life of a boar would keep her family alive. A bag was put on her head as she was dragged away from the boars. Everything went black.

She woke up in a dark room tied to a chair.

"You've stolen enough boars today, Felca."

"Im sorry, I just want to feed my daughter!"

"you mean, this daughter?" Ysera walked up from behind the man.

"Let her go!" Felca yelled. She struggled to get free of the ropes that held her to the chair.

"We need you. In order to bring out that rage, we need to do something Jurassic." It was so dark in the room Felca could barely see the man or what he was doing. All she saw was her beautiful daughter collapse to the floor.

"No!" She screamed. The ropes behind her broke and she fell to the floor next to her daughters body. Rage went though Felca's body like fire. Horns grew from her head and wings from her back. She walked up to the man and choked him. He cut her eyes and she collapsed to the floor. He escaped, while she was down. Felca sat next to her daughter blind. She ripped the end of Ysera's cloak off and wrapped it around her head. She found her way to the door and opened it. She could see, how? She looked at the area and felt her eyes. Blood and the cloak strip were all still on her head but she could see. She was in a new area. The ground was grey. Green pools of water filled the area. She walked up to one of the green pools and saw her reflection. She had horns and white hair. Her skins was dark and covered in blood. Her arms and chest had glowing green flowing through them. She felt powerful. Like she could fly.


	2. Chapter 2

Felca looked around, she had a odd urge to kill something. A snake sat a few feet away. She cut its back, tortured it. It died slowly. She left the snake and went back to the green river. She touched the green liquid. It burned and left a pain on her fingertips. She touches again hoping to kill herself to be with her daughter once more. A man pulled her away from the river.

"Don't, I've already tried. We can't die" the man said.

"Who are you? Let me try at least. Its my life that I want to end."

"Im Zenaia, try, feel the pain go to waist. I'll be on the cliff." He walked until he reached the cliff, then he jumped. Felca ran over to the cliff and watched him fall. Wings sprouted out of his back and he glided. Felca jumped off the cliff and dived wings sprouted from her back. She lost control and hit her head on the side of a cliff she landed safely on a smaller cliff. Memory flowed into her head.

Felca walked through a forest, she was playing hide and seek with Ysera. They promised each other that they would only hide in the forest and no further.

"Where are you? I bet your in the trees!" Felca looked inside a hollow tree and there she was, sitting at the bottom. Ysera laughed.

"How did you find me? I was hidden so well!"

" Mommies always find their babies." They both laughed.

"Your too good at this . I'm hungry."

" Okay sweetie, I have some money. I'll go buy something." Felca pulled Ysera out of the tree and started walking towards the village. They had special permission to stay at moonglade for a few days unless Felca got a job. Ysera left Felca's side and ran to the merchant that sold food.

"Hello young one! Are you and your mother hungry?" Ysera nodded and pointed at some tough jerky. The merchant looked at Felca.

"Two silver for four tough jerky."

"Really?" Felca asked.

"Sure, I have a family too. Take care of them while you can."

"Thank you!" She gave him two silver and took the jerky. Ysera and Felca split one of the four. They both never forgot that merchant that shared.

Felca woke up on the cliff with a head ache.

"Dragons above, that hurt." She whispered to herself. She stood up and tried her wings again. She jumped from the cliff again with careful eyes. The man appeared to have gone into a cave below. She glided down into the cave. Blood elves filled the room at the end of the cave. All of them wore blindfolds and had horns.


	3. Chapter 3

"Who are you?" one of the men asked.

"I'm Felca. Who are you?"

"Im Ronan, this is Carra, and that's Zenaia." Ronan said. Felca walked closer to the people slowly. She couldn't control herself. She leaped forward and blacked out.

She woke up in a stone room with pools of green all around her. Chains held her hands behind her back. A man stood before her. It was the same man that killed Ysera. Felca struggled in her chains and almost fell to the floor. Her chains were connected to the wall. He stood on the far side of the wall.

"Looks like you unlocked your rage." He smirked.

"Why did you do this to me?" Felca yelled.

"I needed your rage, I need a army to fight for me."

"Why would I ever help you?"

"Because otherwise I can drop you off in Stormwind and let them torture you."

"Finally, kill me torture me till I die, I just want to be with my daughter, no matter what life it is in."

"Oh, is that so? Well why don't we just leave you here forever then?" he laughed.

"Where are the people from the cave?"

"You don't remember? You killed them."

"Why would I do that? I didn't, I wouldn't. I would only kill for food. I would only kill for my daughter."

"She is alive, you know."

"She is? How?"

"She is a undead. She doesn't remember you, she changed her name and everything."

"At least she is alive. I'll fight for you if you leave her alone."

"Deal! Let's go see your prey first though." A bat grabbed the chain and pulled it out of the wall. It pulled her to follow the man. He too her outside of the building. They walked into the same cave that Felca met the three blood elf's. Blood stained the entrance. Tears filled Felca's eyes. Did she do this? Bodies filled the cave. More than three bodies were there. How many people did she kill? The man laughed.

"You killed a few of my men too!"


	4. Chapter 4

Felca fell to her knees and started to cry. She did this? The man laughed and motioned for the bat to pull her again. Felca stood up and followed the man.

"What's your name anyway?" Felca asked, her voice was still soft and broken from crying.

"Just call me General." He walked up to her and pulled out his sword. He hit her head and everything went black.

Ysera was in bed and Felca was watching her sleep. She was so cute with her green hair. Felca stroked Ysera's hair. She hummed a song passed down from her mother. She whispered the words.

"Snowflake, snowflake, little snowflake, little snowflake, falling from the sky." She continued to hum. Ysera started to hum along. Felca smiled.

"Is it time to get up?" Ysera asked.

"Yes sweetie. We need to move again." Ysera sighed.

"Again, I really just want to stay mommy, I like it here." Tears welled up in Felca's eyes but she hid them. Why could she never provide a good home for her daughter?

"I know you like it here, but mommy can't afford another day here."

"Ok, I'll pack." Ysera stood up and walked away. Felca sat there on the cloth lying on the floor. She needed to find a good place to live no matter what it took. Felca stood up and left the building. Ysera knew how to stay hidden. Felca roamed down the streets of Orgrimmar. A abandoned house sat not to far from where Felca was standing. She ran to the building but she could feel someone shaking her.

She woke up on the stone floor again.

"I need to stop blacking out." She whispered to herself.


	5. Chapter 5

Im posting this on all my books because I want to spread the word. I have updated my profile to where it explains all of my books and allows all of you to make requests! So please take a few minutes and check it out. Thank you for reading and I hope you have a great day! :) 3


	6. Chapter 6

((I am moving to Wattpad. It is a wonderful site and it makes it allot easier for me to write, if this is posted, that means this book will be rewritten and moved to the other site. I have loved writing on here, this was my first fanfiction site but I need something that will make me better and help me improve. With Wattpad, there are no certain genres so I have to pick and choose from the genres and ect. On Wattpad, you can write anything you want, even an original. You can leave comments, like on here, but, you can leave comments on specific paragraphs, or on the chapter itself. So you can comment on one single line instead of the whole thing, which makes it easier for me to understand you guys and get to know you all better. On Wattpad it saves as you write, so if your computer/laptop/phone/or tablet dies or crashes suddenly, all of your hard work wont be erased. On Wattpad it is much easier to post books and make covers for them. Instead of favoriting and following there is adding. You can add books to your library to you can save them forever and access them easily, you can also make multiple libraries, though on Wattpad they are called reading lists. You can follow specific writers and have a more interactive experience with authors. So if you would like to read any of these books any further, or would like to read a more updated version of them. Go to:

It was nice working with you , but I really should move on and find something better.

Thanks for reading and I hope to see you on the other site!))


	7. Chapter 7

So, now I have a twitter account. I write on many different sites and if you like my books, it would be best to keep up with them right? I post often on absolutely everything. And I finally decided to make a twitter account for it so that everyone can keep up with me on there. I will announce when chapters are about to come out and will ask for suggestions and book ideas. On there I will also take fanfiction requests and can also help other people who want to become writers. Lol, I don't really know that much myself, but I can give a few small and almost worthless tips. I'm not very popular on the internet yet, but if I keep it up, I might get there one day, especially if I start writing originals. (And if you follow me on my new twitter, you might just see if I am writing any originals, and also might get a few sneak peeks at them.). And besides, talking on twitter is allot easier than chatting through reviews or comments, so if you want to see what I'm up to in this world of writing, follow me on twitter at Dracoette Cant wait to see you there!


End file.
